Family Grow
by XSDStitch
Summary: The Yuma family is growing.


"Home sweet home." sighs Kuran lowly as he was coming back from his latest trip. A few heartless have acted up in Atlantis and since Kuran was at good terms with the queen there, he was in charge of getting rid of them.

For good measure, he had Roxas with him while Ventus was babysitting Serena. Opening the door with the special key (It was quite a challenge for the young Robinson to create a lock that could NOT be opened by a keyblade. Kuran still doesn't understand how it works.) he moves in and he found Ventus sitting on a chair, reading a comic while Serena was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Kuran," said Ventus as he noticed the darkness user and put the comic away "how was the mission?"

"It went well, thank you." replied Kuran "Is Serena asleep or why are you not watching her?"

"She's with Faith. Came back earlier from her work. I asked if she needed something but told me that Even already checked her." waved Ven up to where the bedroom is. "Serena followed up later. They are properly still up there. And properly sleeping."

Kuran nodded, understanding that due the fact that his little girl was already two years old, she still tends to go sleep at the most random of times. That makes the night at times very interesting as she cannot sleep then.

"Thank you Ven." replied Kuran "Was Serena behaving?"

"Aside from her curiosity towards the few spell books you own, there is nothing big to tell." reported Ven while getting his belongings "Then I am leaving and tell Faith I wish her a good recovery and to be well soon. I make sure the others know that you and Faith might be not available for a while."

"Thanks, Ven. A good trip home." and shakes the young man the hand

"Same to you." and left the house.

Kuran moves up to the bedroom and upon opening, he found his two girls. The little one sleeping in her mother's arms who was sitting on the bed, her back leaning at the back of it against the wall. Looking up she smiles "Hey Kuran."

"Hey Faith." and he moves in, careful to be silent to not wake Serena "How are you feeling?" and sat down next to her, taking one of her hands.

"Better now. Tired but better. The Nausea that hit me at the lab is gone. And Even already checked me over if it is something serious."

"So Stomach Ache?" he asked, as she wouldn't be here without any medication in the sight if it was serious. Or being here at all.

However, Faith shocks her head "Nothing that simple. And... it might stick for a while." then she took her husbands hand and guides it to the side of her, as the stomach was taken by Serena, placing

it on her. Smiling she looks at Kuran "Serena is getting a sibling."

Kuran looked at her at first surprised. However once her words are setting in, he returns the smile and kissed her "Really? How far are you?"

"Not that far yet." admits the purple haired woman "But far enough for the symptoms. If the guesses are right, our little loving as dragons might be a little more than showing love."

Kuran rolled his eyes "Should have guessed that our precautions wouldn't work as dragons. Well. Now we are smarter here."

"Indeed!" agreed Faith "Should ask Even to find a solution for the future. Or we bother to find out if there are spells for it."

"And find dragon-sized condoms," he whispered her, to make sure Serena wouldn't hear it. She may be asleep right now, but he isn't taking the chance that the little girl somehow picks that up. Kids are strange in this way. At least in the darkness users opinion.

Then he kissed her lips again "Congratulations to our second child."

"Congrats on becoming father again." was Faith reply and they shared a deep and loving kiss, their tongues dancing with each other.

Then she pushes him off "Now please get me some orange juice and a chili."

"And call for Kronk, telling that he will act as the family chef again for a while." nodded Kuran heading out for the kitchen.

Stroking her daughter's hair, Faith sighs "Yeah... and inform the hospital. If my pregnancy with her is anything to go by, a lot of bruises will show up again."

Then she shifts a little to have it more comfortable without waking up Serena as she continues to sleep "And I hope I don't have to fight a heartless again during labor."

\- A few Months Later —

Kuran, Faith, and Serena were on their way to Even's lab, and Serena, carried by Kuran, looked around in wonder. On their way they run into Aqua who smiles "Hello you three! What brings you here?"

"I would like to ask the same" replied Faith, and cradles her swollen stomach "We're here for our first ultrasound. While there won't be much to see, Even wanted to be sure that I am not accidentally having a dragon in me."

"Given the story I can understand" nodded Aqua, blushing a bit and acts a bit uncomfortable. "And for why I am here... I were checking some promising candidates for Keyblade training."

"Any luck with that?" wondered Kuran "After all, the amount of future Keybearers are not very high. How many did you get so far? Two?"

"Three with today." corrected the Keyblade Master "But none of them got their Keyblades yet. Also Terra and Ven didn't find anybody they Keyblades deemed worthy. That is not for a lack of trying. Riku found one by now but want to keep it by that, to see if he can even train a student properly."

"And the rest of us have different reason not to try their luck. Lea and the other two don't want the responsibility." mused Faith "While Sora. .. I shudder at the thought of him teaching. Or better him trying to."

"While you and Kuran were busy with your children." finished Aqua and wondered "may I?"

"Be my guest." smiles Faith and Aqua placed a hand on the stomach of the pregnant woman. Smiling the Keyblade master told Faith "I know it is quite early so I could be wrong. But you got a strong child in you. He might have a talent like his sister."

"You said that as Faith was Pregnant with Serena and I have yet to see her talent" grinned Kuran

"Sure you can feel that right?"

"I am sure" confirmed Aqua while folding her hands "It is just too early to tell what the talent is. But I am believing with my heart they hold something special, ready to show once the time is right."

"If she suddenly starts playing with a keyblade I am blaming you!" threatens Kuran playfully "Indeed!" agreed Faith and points at Aqua "Because you called for it! None of our two kids should have a Keyblade. The dangers with it should not something passed down in a family. Only when they are old enough to understand the responsibility and dangers of being a keyblade bearer."

"And I respect that decision. They are your children and you wish them to be safe." nodded Aqua. Then she bowed down "I need to return home... I hope your baby is a healthy one."

"I hope the same" sight Faith.

\- A couple of minutes later -

Faith laid on the back, with her Stomach being exposed and covered by a gel. Even moved the ultrasound scanner on it. "Here is the little one."

The small family looked at the picture of the developing baby and Kuran smiles down to Serena was in had in his arms at the moment "Do you see that? That's your little sibling"

"Sibling?" was her questionable reply, looking odd at the moving picture. The baby was already showing some activity, even limited due to space is given in the mother's womb.

"Yes, Sibling." nodded Faith. They wanted to be surprised what gender their child would have. With Serena it was a bit spoiled by Will but they decided to NOT let them spoil if they are getting them first son or their second daughter.

As the sciencist moved the scanner over the stomach, he mused "Odd..."

"Something wrong?" asks Faith, now a little worried

Even points to where the chest is on the unborn "Something is growing there. I cannot tell what but it isn't anything that I have ever seen on a baby. And I saw quite a different set of babies since I restarted my activity here."

"Could it be that..." began Kuran

Even nods "Well, if the assessment is correct, then that might be something dragon related." Then he shakes his head "But it is too early to tell. Even if we should be worry about the child."

"Something wong with sibling?" was Serena wondering, not understanding what they are talking about, but noticed the worried tone of her parents.

"We don't know sweety." said Kuran "But I am sure it will be fine."

The professor chuckles "Well if it turns out being bad for the little one, I am sure we can do something to make it away. Your sibling will be alright." and rubs the kids head, who was protesting now as this man wasn't mommy or daddy.

Even though only stopped as he found Kuran glaring at him, and that glare gave a clear message. Shaking his head be cleared his voice "Anyway. To make sure it is not harmful, I suggest instead of coming back in one month, we check now each week, and if you feel pain in that area, simply comeas fast as possible. Also, I send an assistant each day to simply check if your baby keeps growing."

Kuran and Faith knew that he was telling that it was to ensure that the little heart of the baby was still beating. It only recently started as far they know from the regular check-ups.

They looked at Even and nodded in understanding.

\- Weeks later -

Even sat in front of the parents, Serena wasn't here this time, instead, Ventus was babysitting her.

Folding the hands, the scientist said "We were able to determinate now what is growing on the babies chest. In fact, we can say it won't cover the entire chest at the end of the pregnancy. Only a small section."

"And what is growing on our child?" asks Faith.

From a folder, he took out ultrasound scans as well graphs from a few other machines they have used "I could throw around some scientific words now but knowing your... tendencies I put it bluntly. A crystal is growing there. A magic crystal if I were to hazard a guess."

Faith and Kuran looked at each other in confusion before turning back to Even. Understanding what they would ask next, he clarified "We can tell it is a crystal like Faith uses at times.

Not THAT much of a surprise, due what Faith told me about herself and her people." then he folds his hands with the elbows on his legs "What surprised me is that it is filled with energy. We assume it is magic as we cannot identify the type of the energy. The frequency doesn't fit with any type we know. Here are some possibilities left but for that, the energy, and thus the frequency is too weak for a finer identification."

Faith was annoyed that Even was straight with answers and vague at the same time "What does that mean in detail?"

"Of all possible things the stone could be good for, we can only cross out a quarter of it. For the rest, the stone needs to be larger. Which will be taking until birth. Perhaps even a few years after." straighten Even out "But we are able to tell it isn't harming the child. And if the predictions are correct, it will grow after birth. But keeps it to the center of the chest area at a size that doesn't hinder the child much in life. Later we can still decide if we try to remove it or not."

Kuran and Faith looked at each other and they decided to go with that plan for now. The only worry they had right now if the crystal could affect the process of giving birth.

\- At the 9th month —

Faith was lying in her bed in the hospital, as all have agreed that she should be better already in place. In fact, she is already one month here as here was suspected she might give birth early but which came out false.

Breathing hard she looks at Kuran whose hand was being held by her... or rather crushed if his pained expression. "Don't come me like that!" hissed Faith "I am in pain as well! In fact, where is Serena?"

"I told you before" winces Kuran as she grabbed harder on his hand "Aqua is watching her and the pets. Happened to come back." and he wondered why he agreed to come to be on her side. From the last time, he knew that Faith was quite difficult when being in labor.

The woman groans loudly and breathes deeply and hisses at the doctor "How much longer? That baby is KILLING me!"

Looking nervously at the woman the doctor replied "Just wait some more." then he took a breath to calm him down "I will tell you when you can start pressing."

"It should be pretty damn soon!" shouts Faith and twists Kuran's hand "That one made me worry around long enough! Now it should be out and confirm that all the crap I put through the last nine months were worth it!"

Then she shot a glare at Kuran "And you! After that, we have a talk about knocking me up on other worlds!"

Kuran only hoped that her tempers leave with the pressing. Else he is the next patient here. Broken arm.

Faith let out a sharp breath as another contraction hit her and twist her husband's arm more. Pleading he looks at the doctor and he checked his female patient over and told "Now you can start pressing."

"Finally!" growled the female and began with the procedure she remembers well form the last time she was in this position.

Time passed and with each minute, the twist on Kuran's arms became stronger while she pressed her baby out.

While it was encouraging at first as the doctor finally announced he could see the head, that left Kuran soon as his arm gave a cracking sound and he had to bite his lips to not howl in pain. Faith twisting just broke his arms.

At this moment the woman gave one long and loud scream and breathes hard while smiling as she heard the crying of a baby. The doctor showed the newborn with the crystal on the chest, just the size Even had predicted.

"Congratulation Miss Yuma. You just became mother of a son." and the doctor placed the newborn on Faith, who let go of Kuran.

She placed a hand on her son, who still cried loud for a while before finally calming down. "Hello Ancelot" smiles Faith, as Kuran and Faith had decided beforehand what name they would give their second child. For both genders.

"Hello, Ancelot" smiles Kuran as well, holding his arm.

The doctor let the family the moment, as two nurses came in. One took the newborn to clean him up and get first measures of him, while Kuran's arm gets taken care off.

Tired Faith looks at Kuran "Sorry about the arm."

"Next time we get a child, I buy a doppelganger." was the only reply, before glancing over to the nurse with their son "At least it is worth it."

A tired chuckle left Faith, leaning back.

Later, she couldn't quite remember when or how it happened due to her tired state, she was back in her room, cleaned up in fresh clothes and having Ancelot in her arms, giving him his first meal.

On her side sat Kuran with his cast arm and having Serena in his lab, who looks at the newborn.

"See your little brother?" smiles Kuran "His name is Ancelot."

"Anselod." replied Serena and smiles "hello liddle blothel."

Ancelot self didn't answer... for him only the warm body of his mother and the milk he sucks from her chest is all that mattered the newborns' small world.

While the little gem on his chest gave a soft glow, unnoticed by everybody and a shadow forming a dragon head was brieﬂy ﬂashing in this glow.


End file.
